


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by harrypotterbutitsgay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Delphi doesnt go to azkaban, F/F, Found Family, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Past Child Abuse, Recovery, Redemption, Slow Burn, suicidal character, uhh this probably sucks, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotterbutitsgay/pseuds/harrypotterbutitsgay
Summary: Delphi has never, in her life, experienced genuine love before.Her time at the Potter house changes that.
Relationships: Delphi/Victoire Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. One Day, or Day One?

Delphi couldn’t remember much about the beginning of the confrontation, but she remembered when she had given in.

“I only wanted to know my father.” Delphi said, fallen to the ground out of defeat. She’d worked so hard. She’d come so far. She wouldn’t fall now.

She remembered Euphemia scowling, she remembered the cold, darkness that always seemed to surround her in that damn house. She remembered poking at old bruises. She remembered it all.

The feeling of being unloved consumed her, and oh g-d, did she remember.

She remembered how happy she felt when she heard from Rodolphus, when she got the letter. She couldn’t believe it, someone would actually care about her. She wouldn’t have to spend her days frightened at the sound of footsteps anymore.

But he didn’t bring her the love she desired. He was disgusted by her and how she acted. Consequently, he brought more pain and bruises, trying to fix her to be the perfect daughter that her mother would have wanted.

Instead, he gave her a promise of love. He told her about a prophecy, about a chance she had to meet her father. Additionally, she finally found a purpose. Delphi Riddle was not worth a single thing, and she could die a meaningless death. However, Delphi Diggory, the version of her that could bring back her father? She was the answer to the world, and when she died, the world would feel it. Rodolphus gave her that chance

Delphi would never say a word against him. She would never love Euphemia, for she was the devil in her eyes. However, Rodolphus gave her an answer, and for that she’d be forever grateful. Delphi didn’t exactly like the bloody noses and busted lips, and she especially despised how her arms would feel heavy after spending sleepless days and nights learning magic, but he was teaching her. He thought she deserved to learn it, and that was enough for her.

Rodolphus Lestrange was her savior, and she would always be in his debt.

She looked up at Harry’s surprised face, and in that moment, she had never felt more contempt towards anyone in her life. 

She was told that showing weakness is forbidden. It makes you weak. If you show your true emotions, then you deserve to lose, to die. And she had just told him her biggest wish, her biggest weakness, and he’s surprised? That’s it? No greater emotion than simply being surprised?

If she wasn’t already on the verge of sobbing, she could have vomited. She was weak. She’d always be weak. No matter how much she’d done, how much effort she put in to reach her goals, she would never be anyones equal. She was too damaged in their eyes, they didn’t feel respect, they felt pity.. She hated being pitied more than anything, because it discredited the reasoning for everything she’s worked for. She did this to herself. It was her choice to be broken, and she’d kill anyone who thought it was the wrong one. She couldn’t come back from it, so it sure as hell better be the right one. 

“You can’t remake your life,” Harry started, and Delphi cringed, “You’ll always be an orphan, that never leaves you.”

Delphi held back tears, swallowing down every emotion she had felt upon hearing those words. It was so easy for him, wasn’t it? To say that? Because Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had the entire world in love with him. No matter what, he’d never know the feeling of having no one in the world who would care if he died tomorrow. If Harry James Potter died the next day, everyone in the wizarding world would mourn. If Delphi died? No one would care. She wouldn’t have a funeral, and she’d die forgotten.

Thinking about this, Delphi became desperate to just meet her father. If Delphi could tell her father about how much she’d accomplished and how far she came? She could die happy. She could rot away with a smile on her face because everything she’d given up had been worth it.

“Just let me see him,” Delphi begged.

She watched Harry think for a few moments, feeling the pressure rise in her head. This was the only thing left for her. “I can’t and I won’t.” 

Delphi’s entire world stopped, and she couldn’t breathe. Delphi didn’t have anything else left for her, the only thing that she wanted before her inevitable death was to get reassurance, but she would never get that. Delphi scowled and looked away from Harry in defeat. She did everything she could to become someone who matters, and she failed. There was only one option left for her.

“Then kill me.” 

“I can’t do that either,” Harry replied, and Delphi filled with rage. How dare he mock her now? He always believed he was on some higher moral pedestal than everyone else, that he was above bending the rules to do what was best. All of Delphi’s failures would be rubbed in her face, and she’d be forced to live through it. 

Keeping Delphi alive was some sort of fulfillment or Harry’s golden hero complex, and Delphi couldn’t stand it.

Albus’ face exploded with anger, and Delphi clenched her fists. He was a reminder of all the work she did that didn’t matter in the end. Before Albus could object, Delphi screamed.

“Keeping me alive is pointless! My life doesn’t matter anymore!” Delphi yelled, crawling backward away from Harry.

Harry stood still, too shocked to make any sort of reply. After what felt like hours, he uttered, “Who made you think that?” It was quiet, but still, Delphi could hear it from a mile away.

Delphi glared at Harry and looked back and forth between everyone standing before her. They all stood still and silent as if when they moved or spoke, the world would end. In contrast, Delphi was shaking and breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, which was steadily running away from her.

Delphi let herself fall to the ground, her arms would have given up on her anyways. “Why does that matter?” was the only thing she could possibly think to reply with. She didn’t have anything to come back at it with.

Harry started to walk towards Delphi, and this time, she didn’t try to run away, she stayed shocked still in place. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. Just-” Harry paused, stopping about three feet away from Delphi. “Can we talk?” 

Delphi narrowed her eyes. “About what? What could we possibly have to discuss? You’ve already said I’m horrible.” Delphi swallowed nervously. She didn’t like elders standing over her, she soon realized. 

“But you don’t have to stay that way. I.. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s because you remind me of myself. Perhaps it’s because I know of people who were like you, who got better. But I don’t think you are truly, down to the bone, a bad person. I think you need help.” Harry said, with some sort of desperation in his voice.

“What do you know about me? I don’t want your help, just lock me up, send me away, I don’t care!”

Harry sighed. “You may not want my help, but I’m giving it to you anyways.” Harry extended a hand to Delphi, and her eyes widened. 

“If you take my hand, I can try and see what I could do to help you. If you’re willing to just try. That’s all I want,” Harry sighed, looking down. “So many people have died because they didn’t get the chance… I can’t let that happen again.”

Delphi looked up at Harry skeptically. There was nothing to lose by taking his offer. She was already a dead woman for failing her life’s purpose anyways. She might as well give it a shot. If it didn’t work she could always end it herself later.

Delphi took Harry’s hand without a word, and after that, everything was set. 

______________________________________________________________

The first thing Delphi noticed about the Potter house was that it was way more inviting than her own ‘home’ if you could call it that.

Euphemia had done a good enough job of letting her know that she didn’t like her and that if she wasn’t getting paid Delphi wouldn’t be there. Maybe Euphemia didn’t like her parents, or maybe she just didn’t like Delphi herself. Delphi never questioned her reasoning. 

So, Delphi had a home in the aspect that she lived there. But it wasn’t a home in the aspect that she felt safe there. She’d come to terms with that. However, she wouldn’t be going back there for a long time, at least she assumed. She’d either be in Azkaban or some other type of result. That’s what Harry and the rest of the adults who came with him were discussing right now, in some room far away from where Delphi currently was, in the living room. 

They had taken her wand and put up silencing charms, so Delphi couldn’t hear what they were saying even if she tried her hardest to. She couldn’t cast any magic either, so basically, her only option was to sit there and wait. Some older woman with dark brown hair, whose name she didn’t care enough to remember, had made her tea while she waited. Delphi hadn’t touched it. She didn’t trust anything that was given to her, especially by someone who seemed to not like her much.

(“Harry, she’s dangerous, we should be restraining her.”

“She doesn’t have her wand, we’ll be fine. Make her some tea ‘mione.”

“But Harry-”

“If it goes bad, I’ll take full responsibility, and you can remove me as an Auror. The tea now, Hermione?”

“Fine. But I don’t trust her.”

“I’m not asking you to trust her. I’m asking you to trust me.”)

Which led Delphi to the second thing she noticed about the Potter house, no one seemed to be able to tolerate her except for Harry. The brunette tried to hide how much she didn’t like her, but she did a shitty job of it. The two redheads didn’t even try. They outwardly loathed her. Delphi couldn’t read the blonde. He kept a blank expression the entire time. She assumed he didn’t like her though, because why would he? She didn’t exactly give him a reason not to. Delphi didn’t care much. She just didn’t like not knowing for a fact what he thought. It made her feel weak.

All Delphi could do for now was sit on the couch and think. She stared at the teacup she had been given, which had probably already gone cold. She put her fate into their hands (well, maybe just Harry’s), and she hoped it was a good decision. She’d prefer to not rot in Azkaban the rest of her life, thank you very much. She’d rather just die and get it over with. Seemed like a fitting fate for her failure of an existence. 

Delphi heard a door creak open, and out stepped one of the red-heads from earlier, the girl. She walked into the room with Delphi but kept a couple feet of distance. On top of not liking Delphi, she didn’t trust her at all, apparently. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked, and Delphi kept silent. The older woman nodded, clearly not caring if she answered. 

“Well, my daughter floo’s home for dinner at about this time. Don’t talk to her more than telling her I said just to head upstairs with Albus and James.” She said, turning around to leave before Delphi stopped her. 

“What’s your name?” 

The woman turned around halfway with an annoyed glance. “If you have to know because of some weird personal goal, my name’s Ginny.” Ginny, as Delphi now knew, walked out of the room, and went back to the discussion room, as she nicknamed it. 

Delphi sighed and stood up, stretching her arms over her head, before sitting back down. She stared blankly at the tea she still hadn’t taken a sip of, lost in her thoughts.

After a couple of minutes of thinking, she heard the fireplace roar, and out stepped a girl, assumingly Ginny’s daughter. 

The first thing Delphi noticed about the girl was that she was small and very skinny. She looked fragile, almost like a porcelain doll. Well, save for the fact that she had a much tanner complexion than her mother, probably from her father. Her hair, unlike her mother’s bright fire-like red, was a more muted cool tone of auburn, and it was styled into braids with little bows on the ends. She still wore her school uniform. 

The girl blinked up at Delphi, before skipping along to the chair opposite her and sitting down. “Do you mind if I sit with you?” 

Delphi didn’t answer, the girl’s mother told her not to talk to her, and since she was a key player in deciding her fate, Delphi decided she’d better do as she said. 

The girl smiled, despite not getting a reply. “You’re not a talker? That’s okay. My brother isn’t either. Still love him a lot though.” The girl pointed to the tea Delphi was supposed to drink. “Do you mind if I have that? Seems you don’t want it”

Delphi nodded, and the other smiled as she took a sip. 

“What’s your name?” Delphi asked, crossing her arms over her knees.

The other looked up and smiled, holding out her hand. ‘Lily! Some people call me Lils, others call me Lily Luna, cause Luna is my middle name. You can pick whatever you want. What’s yours?” 

Delphi took Lily’s hand and shook it slowly. “My name is Delphi.”

Lily Luna smiled and took another sip of tea. “You got any nicknames?”

Delphi shook her head and Lily’s eyes widened. ‘You don’t? That's absurd! You must not have had very good friends.” The younger blew a raspberry and giggled. 

“Well, I’ve never really had a friend before. Didn’t get the chance to get a nickname.”

Lily looked up pitifully. “You haven’t..?” The younger set her tea down and stood up smiling. “Then I’ll be your first! And your nickname is…….” Lily thought for a moment, before smiling. “Delphs! Good afternoon Delphs!” The smaller giggled and sat back down, leaning her head on her arm, which was propped on the armrest of the chair.

Delphi blinked in surprise for a few moments. Delphs. Well, it was a nickname. She couldn’t complain. “Thank you, Lils.”

Lily luna smiled before looking around slowly. “My mom is supposed to greet me when I get home..” 

“Oh- she told me to tell you to go upstairs with Albus and whoever the other one was-”

“James?”

“I suppose.” Delphi shrugged. She didn’t actually pay attention enough to remember.

Lily sighed, but a smile stayed plastered onto her face. “She’s been waiting for me less and less these days. Whatever. I can’t blame her.” She stood up. “She’s probably just too busy.” The younger nodded in self-encouragement.

Delphi stayed silent. This girl... She was too happy. Even when she was talking about what seemed like a strained relationship with her mother, she still seemed joyful. It was too, well, unbelievable. There was no way she was as content as she let on. Whatever reason she pretended to be this cheerful, Delphi vowed to herself she’d find out.

Lily giggled softly at Delphi. “You lost in thought?.” Delphi shrugged again, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. 

The other girl nodded and started to walk towards the stairs, before stopping and turning around. “Do you want something to eat?” she asked, Delphi didn’t respond. She stayed focused on the empty teacup Lily had left behind. So the other woman didn’t poison it. Huh.

“.. No? Okay! Bye Delphs!” Lily waved at her before skipping the rest of the way up the stairs. Delphi heard a door shut and also some talk, but couldn’t make it out completely. It probably wouldn’t be useful information anyways. 

Now that Delphi was alone again, she could take some time to think. Unfortunately, she could not think about simple things and instead her mind swayed to the thought of her father. 

Delphi remembered what Harry had told her on their way to the Potter house. ‘Your father, Voldemort- he couldn’t feel love. This quest you’re going on to get it... It won’t work. Don't destroy yourself trying to complete it.’

Delphi didn’t respond, she just looked away from him with a scowl. He didn’t talk to her after that. However, now all Delphi could think about was that statement. Maybe it should be a fact, but she wouldn’t admit that.

Everything she did, all the people she hurt, even killed, were because she wanted to see her father. She wanted to be loved by someone, she deserved it (Did she? That was a question for another day.) 

But would that even happen? Would he just view her as a puppet to carry on his legacy? What if he did actually have the ability to love his daughter? It was a risk Delphi used to be willing to take without question, but now she wasn’t so sure. Could she really risk everything on the chance she might get a happy ending? Well, she already had, so it was stupid to think about that now. 

Delphi didn’t even believe in all the stupid shit Euphemia spat about mudbloods. It honestly seemed stupid. Her father would have killed her for that, so that made Delphi even more conflicted. This was her destiny, so why did it all seem so out of place. 

Delphi heard the door creak open and out stepped Harry. Finally, she thought, standing up. Harry looked down at her and nodded. 

“Delphi, we’ve discussed what we plan to do with you.”

“Am I going to Azkaban?” 

Harry blinked in surprise, he pushed his glasses up with his knuckle. “No, uh... Not in the traditional way.” Delphi raised an eyebrow.

“We can’t leave you without punishment, as you have committed murder but Azkaban is terrible,” Harry started. “The treatment there is cruel, and no one deserves that. Instead, we have decided to keep you under Auror surveillance at all times, until we can make sure you are rehabilitated. You will stay with me from now until I decide otherwise.”

Delphi stood still in shock. “So.. I live here now?” Delphi gestured to the house around her. She couldn’t believe it. It was way too bizarre that she’d be living in the Potter house instead of rotting in Azkaban. 

“If that’s the way you see it, yes,” Harry responded, “Some may see it as you just serving an Azkaban sentence somewhere else, almost like house arrest.”

Delphi paused for a moment, before laughing to herself, earning a confused look from Harry. She sat back down on the couch and tried to process what she just heard.

She’d be staying with the Potter’s until they decided she was a good enough person again. It wasn’t too cruel a fate. It was far more than she deserved. She wouldn’t be rotting in Azkaban, she’d just be stuck with a family she mildly hated, (save for Lily Luna, who seemed far too nice for her own good.)

This, Delphi thought, was an interesting turn of events.


	2. Creaking Stairs and Smoke Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphi doesn't think someone offering her a cigarette would come with her whole house arrest situation, but life works in mysterious ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are some references to suicide this chapter, be warned!

Delphi sat cross-legged on the couch as Harry worked on making tea in the kitchen. She watched him carefully, to make sure he didn’t somehow mess with it. She tapped on her ankle in a rhythmic pattern, trying to keep her hands busy. It was just something she had picked up on living under Euphemia’s care, despite the woman’s constant attempts to get her to just sit still. 

Harry grabbed the now finished cups of tea and carried them over to the sitting area, setting one in front of Delphi and the other keeping as he sat down across from her.

“I wanted to talk about the logistics of your arrangement,” Harry stated. Delphi nodded, grabbing her cup of tea and watching the liquid move inside of it.

Harry sighed, and ran a hand through his hair before taking a sip of his teacup. “You can’t leave for the first couple of weeks. At all. You’ll stay inside. If you want to leave at all when that time passes, an Auror such as myself will have to accompany you.”

Delphi rolled her eyes but nodded again. This time, taking a small sip from her tea. It was sweet but also slightly bitter. She liked it nonetheless. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t ask her anything. “You will be staying in the attic, but it also doubles as a guest room, so it won’t be uncomfortable per se. Maybe just a little dusty.” he joked, smiling slightly as if he were trying to lighten the mood despite the serious topic. 

“It can’t be any worse than the Rowle house. I’m certain I'll manage.” Delphi replied. Harry’s eyes went wide with concern before he tried to hide it. Delphi raised an eyebrow, but Harry didn’t comment on it further. He simply nodded. 

Harry looked away from Delphi briefly before taking a sip of his tea. Delphi took one in return. “Moving on,” Harry began. “Since you don’t exactly have any clothes to wear besides the ones on your back, I convinced Ginny to let you borrow her old ones until you leave, whenever that may be.” 

Delphi scoffed. “I’m fine with just these. I can spell them clean.”

Harry sighed. “About that, I’m gonna need your wand.”

Delphi spat out her tea. “What?”

“Well, I would like to not take the risk of you trying anything funny, so, I would like your wand.” Harry replied, “This way if you try to kill any of us, You’ll have to get creative.” 

“I’m not going to.” Delphi insisted.

“You have quite the track record of lying, so I can’t exactly believe you.” 

Delphi cursed under her breath. 

Reluctantly, she tossed her wand into Harry’s waiting hand, and she watched as he pocketed it. 

“Will I get it back?” Delphi questioned. 

“That decision is up to the future, not me.” He replied, and Delphi rolled her eyes. 

“Do you always speak in metaphors or is this a pleasure reserved just for me?” She said, sarcastically.

Harry laughed slightly. “I picked it up from an old mentor, I suppose.” 

Delphi nodded, before taking another sip from her cup.

Harry looked down, “I’m taking a risk, keeping you here. Please don’t make me regret it.”

Delphi rolled her eyes and mockingly saluted. “You have my word. No murder.” She joked.

‘I mean it, Delphi.”

“Of course you do.”

Harry ignored the sarcasm in her voice and continued. 

“Lily told me that she talked to you. You didn’t try to corrupt her at all, did you?”

Delphi laughed, “Corrupt? How would I even do that? ‘Hey, preteen sitting across from me, would you like to hear about my father?’”

“Exactly.” 

Delphi scoffed, “No. I didn’t.”

Harry nodded, “ That reminds me…” 

Delphi raised a curious eyebrow, taking the last sip of her tea. 

“Family will be visiting this weekend. Ron’s eldest brother and his kids.” Harry added as if Delphi would have any idea who Ron was. Maybe she just didn’t care enough to remember. 

“And? What about that concerns me?” She questioned. 

“Behave, don’t speak unless spoken to, and don’t come downstairs while they are here. The second floor and the attic are free reigns.”

Delphi smirked in mockery. “You seem lenient. I’m a killer, remember?”

Harry looked down at his empty cup with a chuckle. “A kill count of one isn’t too intimidating to me anymore.”

Harry looked up at Delphi with a sad, sort of understanding smile. “Besides, killer or not, no one deserves to stay trapped in a little, dusty, old attic.” Harry replied, “Or anything of the sort.” 

Harry got up and walked away, but Delphi’s confusion at his statement didn’t leave with him. She tried to mask it by taking another sip of tea, but the cup was empty. 

*** 

Through the window of the Potter family’s attic, one could see mainly just forest, but some smaller houses were also visible. 

Delphi refused to leave the attic at all, so although the view was boring, she’d have to get used to it. No one else was allowed to go up there after all (despite Harry), so she could avoid interaction for the most part. 

The attic was bare and bland, all muted colors with no sense of life in it. Delphi liked it. She let Harry have one thing, though. It was in fact, dusty. 

Delphi heard something creak, and she jolted up to face the door. 

Someone was walking upstairs. 

It was probably just Harry coming upstairs to make sure she wasn’t trying to run off, she thought. Delphi relaxed and went back to looking out the window, deciding effectively to just ignore him. The door creaked open and Delphi huffed. 

However, instead of hearing Harry’s voice, someone else spoke up. “Hello?”

Delphi sat up immediately and turned to the voice. 

There was a woman about her age at the door. She had long wavy strawberry blonde hair and her eyes were a light-blue green. They stood out on her face. She wore a short white dress and it was adorned with a large pink unbuttoned sweater. Overall, she looked soft and feminine, and she was most definitely gorgeous. 

Delphi realized that she was staring in her shock and then looked away. “Y’know that no one else besides Harry is allowed up here?”

“Yeah, well, Harry decided to distract my mother with the longest conversation known to man, so I’m here now.” The girl replied, moving closer to Delphi. “My name is Victoire. Victoire Weasley. You?”

Delphi raised an eyebrow. “Delphi.”

"Do you have a last name?"

"Do you need to know?" Delphi replied, and Victoire nodded.

"Touche," She replied. Victoire pushed Delphi to the side and sat down right next to her. “Do you mind if I smoke?”

Delphi shook her head. “Knock yourself out.” 

Victoire smirked and pulled a package of cigarettes from her pocket. She pulled two out and set one on the windowsill. She lit the second with her wand and then placed the cigarette on her lips. She picked up the cigarette she had set aside. “Want one?”

Delphi blinked twice before nodding. Victoire took the cigarette out of her mouth and lit the first with the second, and then passed one to Delphi. Delphi hesitantly took it before taking a small drag. 

Victoire watched her with a smile and then did the same. “So, mind telling me why you’re here?”

Delphi played with the stick in her hands. “I’m technically under arrest.”

“For what?”

“Murder.”

Victoire threw her head back with laughter. “Why, don’t you have a sense of humor?”

Delphi wanted to say ‘I’m not joking’, but she just took another puff from her cigarette and stayed quiet. Maybe if she acted like she didn’t care Victoire would leave her alone.

Victoire sent a questioning look at Delphi, “Do you not like to talk, or do you just not like me in particular?”

“A mixture of both.”

Victoire chuckled, “Well, I can’t blame you. I don’t much like people either.”

“...What about your family? The Weasley’s and the Potter’s are so widely known, I feel like that makes you mandatorily a people person.” Delphi proposed.

Victoire scowled and took another drag from her cigarette. “I’d rather be known as Victoire and not another Weasley. If I had it my way, I'd leave them all behind just so I could be my own person.”

Delphi filled with rage, “How could you say that? You’re lucky to even have a family and you’d just throw it away?”

Victoire rolled her eyes and turned away from Delphi. 

“Yeah, you’re right but… everyone else has done something, y’ know? The chosen one, the Minister of Magic, the Triwizard champion, the quidditch star.” Victoire dragged on, “I’m just Victoire the med student. People stop me outside of class just to ask for Harry’s autograph.”

“You would miss it all if it was gone.”

Victoire looked at Delphi in shock for a moment, before taking another puff of her cigarette, “I doubt it.” She huffed. "Life would be easier if I wasn’t in everyone’s shadow.”

Delphi grew tired of this conversation, it would only make her more infuriated. Victoire was an idiot, a fool. She should be happy to have a family whose shadow she could BE in. Delphi changed the subject, “You’re a med student?’

Victoire giggled slightly, “Well, yeah, I want to be a muggle surgeon. I think I could apply some magic to that field and help out… Make a name for myself.”

Delphi nodded. She didn’t reply, just huffed out another round of smoke. 

Victoire moved so she sat cross-legged, “What are you planning to do for a living, though I don’t think there is a lot that will allow your whole Tumblr reject aesthetic.”

“What’s Tumblr?” Delphi questioned. 

“Be happy you don’t know.”

Delphi’s face wracked with confusion before she decided to just ignore whatever Victoire was talking about, and focus on her question.

What DID Delphi want to do in her life? She wanted to bring back her father, but well, that’s off the table. So, what options did she have?

Nothing, she thought, there was nothing left for Delphi Riddle in this life. There was nothing she could do to make up for failing her destiny. Her one purpose in life and she couldn't even complete it? She was a failure, in every sense of the word.

Euphemia, and more importantly, Rodolphus, would agree. Delphi was a disappointment, and there was only one right thing to do in that case….

Delphi took another drag from her cigarette. “I haven’t thought about it.”

Victoire laughed, “You’re running out of time y’ know? You should find something. Just… get an idea.” 

Delphi stayed silent, focusing on the view outside the window. It wasn’t as nice as it was before. It felt taunting. Delphi scowled. 

Victoire puffed out a cloud of smoke, before putting the cigarette out on the window sill. 

“How old are you?” Delphi questioned.

“I’m 19,” 

They were about the same age, Delphi noted. “And yet you seem to have it all figured out.”

Victoire smirked, “I’m the only one in my family who has their shit together.”

Delphi went to take another drag, but Victoire’s hand stopped her short. Victoire took Delphi’s cigarette from her and took a long drag from it, before blowing the smoke out of the window, and then putting it out. Delphi raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. Victoire stuck the two half-smoked cigarettes back into her case. 

They sat in silence, just gazing out of the window. It seemed awkward, but it also felt right. As if the two of them were supposed to be sitting and not talking instead of blabbering on about whatever. The silence was equal parts uncomfortable as it was comfy. That is until suddenly, a loud yell of ‘Victoire Weasley!” interrupted the tense quiet. 

Victoire huffed, “I guess my mum is done talking Harry’s ear off. It was nice to meet you, Delphi.”

Delphi nodded and watched as Victoire got up and left the attic, and listened intently to each stair creak as she walked downstairs. 

Delphi felt off when the creaking stopped but blamed it on the smoking. 

***

Delphi couldn’t sleep much that night, her brain was too crowded with thoughts. Everything in her life seemed to be speeding past her, and she didn’t understand any of it. Nothing that happened made sense. It all seemed… too good to be true. This entire arrangement? It felt like it was more than Delphi deserved. She should be rotting in Azkaban, like the failure she was. 

For some reason, the soft mattress seemed to make her even more uncomfortable than the stone cell floor probably ever could have. 

Maybe that's why Delphi couldn’t sleep. Everything just didn't make sense

Delphi closed her eyes, and then took a deep breath in. 

Her feelings were conflicted on almost every front: she hated Harry, but he was the only person she could trust. She hated the attic, but it felt safe. Victoire enraged her, but she also felt like Victoire may be the only person capable of understanding her. 

There was only one thing Delphi wasn’t conflicted about. Only one thing that she knew for certain. 

She was tired of the constant reaching and reaching towards a goal that seemingly taunted her. That never would be completed. 

Delphi sighed and tried to focus on the soft noises of birds and wind from outside the window. 

All Delphi knew was that all she wanted to do was stop chasing. She’d do whatever it took to just let it go.

Delphi rolled over and tried not to think about what that would entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read through this as much as i would have liked to due to school stress, so it may not be the best. My apologies!


	3. Interventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphi has a few important conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRIEF ALLUSIONS TO SELF HARMS (scratching)! CHAPTER SUMMARY AT THE END IF YOU CANNOT READ! UR SAFETY IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING.

Delphi had exactly one expectation for today: That she would be left alone. It seemed reasonable. No one else in this house probably wanted to talk to her, and she didn’t want to talk to them. All she was doing was staying upstairs in her room. Clearly, that would mean she would spend the day alone. 

Apparently, however, the universe had other plans. 

The stairs creaked and Delphi sat up urgently. What is it with people and walking all the way upstairs to talk to her? She was quite annoyed and it had only happened twice. 

She heard whoever it was mess with the door before they slowly creaked it open. 

A teenage boy stood at the doorway, not quite as young as Albus but certainly nowhere near Delphi’s age. He had brown skin similar to his father, however a much lighter shade of hair, almost bordering red. His hair came down to his shoulder but was tied back, out of his face. He was covered in freckles. He was fairly tall, much different from his father and brother who were both on the shorter end of things. He stayed at the doorway as if he was too scared to come in.

“I don’t bite,” Delphi teased, still not letting her guard down. It seems that in recent days she never got to. 

She practically heard the boy roll his eyes, “Shut up.”

Delphi put her hands up in mock surrender. 

The boy let his eyes scan around the room before he scoffed and took a step back as if the thought of stepping further inside disgusted him. 

“May I ask you a question?” The boy asked.

“If I get to ask one first.”

“Knock yourself out.”

“What’s your name?” Delphi didn’t remember many people.

The boy looked exasperated. “Are you kidding me? You torture my brother and you’re living in my house and you don’t remember my name?”

Delphi shook her head, he sighed. 

“James. My name is James.” 

Delphi nodded in acknowledgment and James scowled. 

“Right- whatever. Don’t care- what I wanted to say was: Can you leave my family alone?”

Delphi laughed, “Oh, I wish I could. Tell your family to leave me the fuck alone.”

“I’m serious- I don’t want you talking to Lily. She’s 12. I don’t want her getting hurt the same way you hurt Albus.”

“Fine, I won’t talk to Lily of my own will,” Delphi started, “But I’m not going to ignore her. That just seems rude.”

James looked like his anger increased by tenfold. “You think this is so funny? You are a fucking bitch.”

“You sound like a seven-year-old who just learned what cursing is.”

James didn’t laugh. “You talked to Vic the other day. Don’t. Tell her to go away next time or something.” 

Delphi raised an eyebrow. 

“You are the most disgusting person I’ve ever met. You don’t care about anyone else. You’ve hurt my family in more ways than one and I’m not gonna let you hurt anyone else. Leave everyone else alone.” James crossed his arms. 

Delphi smirked, “What? Are you trying to play savior like papa?”

“What? Are YOU trying to play a villain like papa?” James mocked in reply. 

Delphi’s eyes went wide, “You know nothing-.”

“I know enough. I won’t ask again. Leave my family alone. You should be in Azkaban.”

“I should be dead. We don’t always get what we want.”

James paused for a moment. He looked Delphi up and down before walking away, mumbling something Delphi didn’t care enough to make out. She sighed and leaned back onto her bed. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Delphi couldn’t sleep. It was as if something deep inside her told her if she had fallen asleep, something horrid would happen. It seemed as if she had nothing to do but overthink. So, she did what she always did. She reflected. 

Delphi thought back to almost every single significant memory that she had. There were very few. She didn’t like to remember a lot of things. Surprisingly, among the ones she kept was something she wouldn’t have even considered important. It wasn’t like it stood out from any other experience she had. If anything, it was significantly more mundane. 

When she was younger, Delphi still had hope that Euphemia would turn around. That Delphi would meet some standard and Euphemia would actually be a mother figure and not, well, Euphemia.

On this specific day, Delphi had finally perfected some dueling charms she had been taught, she forgot the exact names. Euphemia had homeschooled her, not willing to pay for a full Hogwarts education. Just a standard wand.

She was excited and more than anything proud. Maybe if Euphemia knew how far she’d come, she’d get a pat on the back, or even just a good job. The thought of any sort of positive affection made Delphi extremely happy. 

She waited and waited until Euphemia came to teach her next and she showed her how well she’d improved, she fired a few spells at an old vase Euphemia had lying around and it broke into millions of pieces. 

When Euphemia saw her performance, she did not even care that Delphi had mastered it in such a short time. She struck her across the cheek and told her not to break what did not belong to her. 

Delphi spent the rest of the weekend learning a fixing spell and trying to fix what she had broken. When she managed to fix it, Euphemia told her she didn’t care about the vase anyway, and that Delphi shouldn’t have wasted time fixing it. She struck her again.

It made her feel… sad to remember it. She felt as if her brain was always working against her. It wasn’t even as if that was the worst thing Euphemia had done to her. Her arm was broken once when Delphi couldn’t figure out a different spell. However, something about this moment, in particular, hurt Delphi even more.

Maybe it was because she genuinely hoped Euphemia would be proud of her. That she would have finally done something right. That was foolish of Delphi, though. Euphemia would never change.

Delphi didn’t realize it while she was reminiscing, but she had begun to scratch at her forearm. She’d done it countless times before, probably some sort of anxiety thing she had picked up over the years. She only noticed she had done it because she felt wet on her arm, and looked down to see blood dripping from the marks.

She yanked her hand away and wiped it off down the side of her pants, which were dark anyway. She rummaged through the bag of old clothes she was provided until she found a shirt that was far too small for anyone to really wear. She tore off a piece of it and wrapped it loosely around her arm. She couldn’t exactly go downstairs and ask for a band-aid.

Delphi sighed and leaned against the wall, clutching her arm. She hadn’t even meant to draw blood at that time. She couldn’t exactly afford to get injured without a wand to heal herself with. 

She was tired. Tired of many things but mainly just tired. Too much happened within approximately 10 minutes. She felt exhausted. 

Delphi walked over to her bed and fell asleep almost as soon as she hit her pillow. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Delphi woke up, she first noticed the fact that her room seemed to be brighter. The second thing she noticed was that the makeshift bandage she had put on her arm was gone, instead replaced by a thin ace bandage. When she sat up to investigate, she noticed there was a lamp on the side table next to her bed. It looked like a kids' lamp, decorated with a cartoon princess’ and a rainbow lightbulb.

There was a note stuck to the bottom, sticking out by a few inches. Delphi pulled it out gently and opened it up to read it. She nearly cringed.

To start, it was written on light pink paper in a purple gel pen. There were cat faces doodled on each corner. The note simply read: 

‘It seemed too dark up here, I didn’t want you to get scared. I hid up here once playing hide and seek and was very very scared. I hope this helps!

Also, I got you an actual bandage for your arm! Next time something gets into the attic, tell my dad! He’ll surely get rid of it. I’d check to make sure that wasn’t infected by the way. I got scratched by a raccoon once. It hurt a lot.

Lilz :)’

Delphi rolled her eyes but still felt somewhat grateful. It was very dark upstairs, and well, getting an actual bandage was a plus. She was kinda happy Lily didn’t know she did it to herself. The little girl was like a ball of happiness, bringing her down felt awful. Well, that and she didn’t want her telling Harry. That would be an awkward conversation. 

Delphi folded the note up and stuck it in her drawer. She stood up and stretched out. She grabbed one of the old hoodies from the bag and slipped it on, leaving on everything else she was wearing. Changing seemed pointless, she wasn’t exactly going anywhere. 

She was allowed to go downstairs, she knew that, but she usually only used the bathroom on the lower floor and then went right back upstairs. She didn’t exactly have a big appetite. 

However, that didn’t last forever, and starving to death wasn’t the fate Delphi exactly wanted, despite being a complete failure. So she could probably grab an apple and be on her merry way. 

Just as she was about to head out, she heard a knock on the door. “It’s Harry.” She heard from the other side. She sighed heavily. Could they ever just leave her the fuck alone? “Are you decent?”

“Not morally,” Delphi replied, “But I am wearing pants.”

Harry opened the door, and peered inside, as if trying to make sure there weren’t any traps, before fully walking in.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake.”

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Harry began, “I wanted to ask you something.”

Delphi raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ve met everyone, right? Albus, James, Lily, Ginny…” He listed. 

‘Unfortunately.”

Harry ignored Delphi’s obvious sarcasm. “Well, that’s good. Delphi… Listen.”

Harry sat down on the edge of Delphi’s bed, a sign to Delphi that this was going to be a long conversation. She rolled her eyes and stayed standing. 

“Delphi, to let you go, we have to see that you have actually made efforts to change. You have to be better, and we have to know it.”

Delphi raised an eyebrow. 

“ I mean, we can’t let you leave if we never see you. You have to come out of the attic for more than just the bathroom.”

“Or else what?”

“If you don’t show actual improvement within three months, you’ll have to go to Azkaban. I may be friends with Hermione, but there are only so many strings I can pull.”

Delphi rolled her eyes again, something she found herself doing a lot. “So what, I have to spend time with everyone every single day? Pathetic.”

“You’re being dramatic, maybe just… eat dinner downstairs? As long as we see you and talk to you for a bit. Even small talk.”

Delphi scowled. “I’ll pass.”

“Delphi… I am trying my best to make the best out of a bad situation for both of us. I know you don’t want this, and I know you most certainly hate my guts, but you have to work with me. Make a few sacrifices.”

“I’m tired of making sacrifices,” Delphi replied.

“I understand where you’re coming from. I’m tired of it too, but life isn't always what you want it to be. I’m giving you a way out. A chance to make it all better. Can’t you at least not make it harder on me?”

Delphi didn’t want to say anything. The last time someone offered her a way out, she failed and let him down. She got her hopes up for nothing. How could she be certain she wouldn’t fail again? Letting down someone else who put their hope into her seemed like a nightmare. 

However, in only three days, he already seemed willing to trust her, which she thought was completely stupid. He knew she was a failure, and yet was trusting her anyway. Something about it gave Delphi just a bit more confidence as if she might be alright in the end. She sighed. 

“Okay, fine.”

Harry nodded, a soft smile playing on his face. “Thank you.” 

Delphi pretended as if she didn’t notice when he left the room, but it got significantly smaller once he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delphi talks to James Sirius, and he tells her to stay away from his family and to stop talking to specifically Lily and Victoire. Delphi thinks about her time with Euphemia and scratches at her arm. Lily leaves Delphi a Lamp and bandages her arm, thinking it was caused by an animal. Harry tells Delphi she needs to spend more time with the Potter's if she has any hope of not going to Azkaban. 
> 
> if there are any mistakes please ignore them I was too lazy to proofread this in entirety.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is bad but its my first time writing a serious fic like this!!!! pls be nice 


End file.
